rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello? Hell...o?
Hello? Hell..o? (もしも死ねぇ Moshi moshinee) is a Japanese RPG horror game by Ryuuichi Tachibana created with RPG Maker VX Ace. All of the events trigger different events. Plot You play as a boy named Kazuki that is going through strain in a relationship with his girlfriend, Akari. It takes place in a strange room where you have to accomplish certain things in order to complete all the endings. There are over 30 endings to accomplish (with seven more endings, 5 bad, 1 good, and one "Truth" end, but should you beat one of these you're pretty much done for the first part), meaning you'll have to play it over and over again to beat them all...with the title screen and room changing with almost every time you return. (*''possible spoilers*)'' While playing the game the player starts learning more about the relationship between the two characters. It is suspected that the game takes place in two alternate dimensions, one being where Kazuki lives and Akari died, and the other being where Akari lives and Kazuki died. In each dimension, the living protagonist is being haunted by their deceased partner. If the player succeeds and reaches the True End, the living characters are reunited, along with their dead counterparts reuniting with each other as well. Endings All of the endings are linked to everything in the room. Anything the player does will trigger a different event. The endings that really matter and have significance in driving the story forward are in the final scenes with Akari & Kazuki's ghosts confronting the living Kazuki and living Akari, respectively. Akari's Ghost Bad End: Poor Communicator-''' This ending is chosen if you choose to scold Akari's ghost. You express to her ghost how you are still alive and how she should put her soul to rest. She then proceeds to kill you. 'Happy' End: We're Together-'' This ending is chosen if you choose to hug Akari's ghost. You embrace her spirit telling her that you love her and that you will never leave her. Her deformed ghostly body then starts to resemble the original Akari when she was alive. However, after this ending, the next screen appears with the words, "You've passed on", showing that you (Kazuki) died after you chose to hug Akari's ghost, who then proceeded to kill you while hugging you after fully resembling her human self. You dying in this ending indicates that you haven't moved on from the guilt of not being there when Akari died, so you are still stuck in the past, unable to accept the guilt of her dying because of your faults. This prevents you from becoming emotionally and mentally stronger due to not moving on from the past (Akari's death and the fights you have with her). Of course, this ending is not the canon ending for the game as a whole. Bad End: Why Must You Run?-' ''This ending is chosen if you choose to check the room and run into Akari while moving around or try and leave the room. Akari will then kill you. ''Bad End: Wrong Number-''' This ending is chosen if you choose to check the room and run over to the phone. A call is then made to Akari expressing how you(Kazuki) are still alive. Ghost Akari kills you while on the phone. The game then picks up in Akari's dimension receiving the phone call. Kazuki's Ghost 'Bad End: Unringing Phone-''' If you don't choose to call Akari in Kazuki's dimension you will arrive in Akari's dimension without the phone ringing. At some point as you walk around the room Kazuki's ghost runs in and kills you. ''Bad End: Why Must You Refuse?-'' Same as in Kazuki's dimension, this ending is given if you walk around the room after being approached by Kazuki's ghost and you run into him or try to leave the room. Kazuki will then kill you. ''End 28: Another Lover-'' Labeled as one of the standard endings, this is given when Kazuki's Ghost approaches you and you run towards the fireplace to receive the other, living Kazuki's help. True End: Mirrored Lovers This ending can only be reached if '''''End 28.... Another Lover is completed while in Akari's dimension. The game travels back to Kazuki's world where he is approached by Akari's ghost. If you choose to "Check The Room", you will hear Akari's scream from the fireplace. You then run to the fireplace (a portal between the two worlds), where you'll see the living Akari from the mirrored world, her world, trying to come out and yelling for your help. Living Akari will then be pulled through the fireplace by Living Kazuki and be reunited with him (along with Kazuki's ghost from her world coming into Living Kazuki's world through the same fireplace). Joyful that they are reunited (and with Living Kazuki telling Living Akari that they need to get out of the room, with her agreeing), both Living Akari and Living Kazuki will then proceed to escape through the now unlocked door, exiting the room, with their dead counterparts (Ghost Akari and Ghost Kazuki (the latter having crossed into Living Kazuki's world from his and Living Akari's world)) appearing and standing next to each other while watching them (Living Akari and Living Kazuki) leave. As expressed in the dialogue "The girl whose hand I'm holding now.... Is it the real Akari?" by Living Kazuki while he's escaping with Living Akari, the two living protaganists (Living Akari and Living Kazuki) are in love with each other, but both of them realize that they are from two different worlds and so they may be different than who they expect them to be. However, as Living Kazuki continues to state (and Living Akari agreeing), neither of the two cared about that, as they know that they ultimately love and want each other, regardless if they have slight differences with their dead counterparts. Each of the two living protaganists are still the same person to each other's eyes, despite not fully being like their respective dead counterparts. As a bonus, the developer shows the ghosts of Akari and Kazuki falling in love with each other as well, sometime after their living counterparts escape from the room; the two showed heart bubbles above their heads, showing that they have fallen in love with each other, disregarding the fact, like what their living counterparts did, that they may have slight differences with their living counterparts, but they can care less. After the ending, credits and all, the next scene will appear with the words, "I wish for your happiness", with the "I know..." option greyed out and unable to be selected. The words possibly indicate that the ghosts of Akari and Kazuki are wishing for their living counterparts to have happiness in the immediate future, while hoping that they (Living Akari and Living Kazuki) also wish for their (Ghost Akari and Ghost Kazuki) own happiness as well. This ending is heavily presumed to be the canon ending since it's the true ending to the story as a whole (and because it's called the true ending), with the two living protaganists and their dead counterparts reuniting with one another, where they will be happy in the immediate future. It also has a credit roll sequence (something that ALL of the other endings, even the 'happy' ending from Kazuki's side, lacked) that shows Ghost Akari and Ghost Kazuki falling in love with each other during the middle of the sequence, as described above. Standard Endings End 1 ... Hello? Hell... o? --- Keep checking the phone when it rings at the beginning. End 2 ... Can't Stand This Room --- Leave the room. End 3 ... Fleeing the Phone --- Leave the room while the phone is ringing. End 4 ... Just Let It Be Morning --- Go to bed. End 5 ... Feigning Ignorance --- Go to bed while the phone is ringing. End 6 ... Last Month's News --- Watch TV when it comes on. End 7 ... No Reply --- Answer the phone a second time. End 8 ... Not Feeling Well --- Eat the food. End 9 ... Unseen Force --- Answer the phone a third time. End 10 ... Sweetheart's Diary --- Read the diary when it opens. End 11 ... Face In the Mirror --- Check the mirror after it moves while the phone is ringing. End 12 ... Mirror --- Check the mirror after it moves. End 13 ... Asking For Forgiveness --- Read the diary again. End 14 ... Read It Already --- Take too long to read Akari's last letter. End 15 ... Notice --- Read the last letter. End 16 ... What's On TV? --- Watch TV while the phone is ringing. End 17 ... Quarrel --- Check the TV when it turns red. End 18 ... Approaching Footsteps --- Put out the candle. End 19 ... Painful --- Put out the candle while the phone is ringing. End 20 ... It Hurt --- Put out the candle later on when it turns blue. End 21 ... Her --- Check the TV when it turns red and the phone is ringing. End 22 ... It's Really Painful --- Put out the candle later on when it turns blue while the phone is ringing. End 23 ... Hangover --- Drink the alcohol. End 24 ... Sneak Attack --- Check the bear while it's in the corner, then turn your back on it. End 25 ... Hello? Akari? --- Akari Answer the phone once. End 26 ... Unending --- Akari Answer the phone a second time. End 27 ... Come On, Read It --- Akari Take too long to read Kazuki's last letter. End 28 ... Another Lover --- Akari When Kazuki appears, check the fireplace. End 29 ... Him --- Akari Check the TV when it turns red and the phone is ringing. End 30 ... Hell Yeah! --- Open the curtains; there's a one-in-six chance you'll see something different. Category:Games by tachi Category:Horror Category:Supernatural Category:Eastern Games Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Finished Projects